


Meanwhile, at the North Pole...

by masksarehot



Series: The Cave AU [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masksarehot/pseuds/masksarehot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cave Fragments series. Set shortly after The Cave II. A little smutty thing that never grew into a full fic. Amon meets Korra's parents, and then the pair discovers the joys of stealth sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile, at the North Pole...

Korra shrieked and dropped her bags on the docks, then ran to her mother with open arms. Senna caught her and held her tightly.

“I missed you, Mom.”

“My darling girl.” Senna pulled away to tap the pendant around her daughter’s neck. “I can’t believe my little baby girl is getting married.”

“Don’t hog her,” chided Tonraq, tugging at Korra’s arm. When Senna finally relinquished her, Korra was pulled into yet another bear hug. “There we go.” He picked her up by the armpits and spun her, and she giggled.

“Good to see you, Dad.”

“Well?” said Senna. “Are we finally going to meet your husband-to-be?”

The three of them turned.

Amon stood with Naga by the fallen luggage at the end of the docks, his hands clasped behind his back. Korra couldn’t tell if he was stiff from nerves or from cold. Either way, she rushed to him and gripped his arm. “Are you ready?” she whispered.

“Your father is as big as Naga,” he said under his breath, and the polar bear dog’s ears perked up at the mention of her name.

“And twice as gentle. Come on.” She half-walked, half-pulled him forward. They stood in front of her parents, arms linked.

“Mom, Dad: this is my fiance.” She heard the confidence fade from her own voice as she added, “Amon.”

Her parents stared, eyes wide, mouths hanging open. Senna recovered first: she pulled him into a stiff hug. “Welcome to the family.” There was a note of unease in her voice, and Amon turned to shoot her a look that clearly read, _You didn’t tell them?_

Korra cleared her throat and hurried back to retrieve their luggage. When she returned, Tonraq and Amon were shaking hands, their white knuckles suggesting that they were trying to out-squeeze each other.

“You wouldn’t happen to be the same Amon who was terrorizing-“

“Dad,” warned Korra.

Her father withdrew his hand and sized up her partner. “How old are you, lad?”

Amon clasped his hands behind his back again and stood tall. “Thirty-two.”

“Career? Not a terrorist anymore, I presume.”

“Revolutionary,” corrected Amon. “And no, that was many years ago. I am setting up a self-defense school, with a focus on empowering non-benders.”

“Describe my daughter in three words.”

“Dad,” warned Korra.

“It’s all right, my love,” said Amon. After a moment to consider, he said, “Capable, loyal, breathtaking.”

Tonraq crossed his arms over his chest and nodded with approval.

“Well.” She felt heat rise to her cheeks, and cleared her throat against her embarrassment. “We should probably get going. It’s a bit cold out.”

“Republic City’s turning you soft,” said Tonraq, draping an arm around her shoulders. “This is a beautiful day.”

“All the same, I’d like to show Amon our home.” She smiled with encouragement at her fiance, but he wouldn’t meet her gaze.

.*.*.*.

“This is your room,” said Senna, opening the door. Amon stepped inside and set his suitcase on the floor.

“Can’t he share my room?” asked Korra, disappointed.

Her mother arched a brow at her. “You aren’t married yet.”

“We’re here for two weeks, Mom! You can’t expect us to be sleeping apart for that long. And we’ve been together for four years. It’s not like we’ve-“

“It’s okay, Korra,” said Amon, and he gave a small bow. “The accommodations will be suitable. Thank you for your hospitality.”

“I’ll give you a moment to get settled.” Senna gave an uneasy smile and departed.

Korra softly closed the door. “I can’t believe we’re going to have to go two weeks without sharing a bed,” she muttered.

“We’ve done it before.” Amon opened his suitcase and pulled out a hooded tunic, then walked to the closet to hang it up. “I’m more surprised that you didn’t mention my identity to your parents before they saw me in person.”

“Oh.” She tented her fingers together, nervous. “Well, I was on the phone with them a lot back when you and I first met…”

“So they know me as the man who was giving their little girl nightmares.” He turned back to regard her, and she could tell by the drooping eyelids that he was unimpressed. “it would have been kinder to all three of us to give us time to prepare.”

“I know. It was just hard.” She folded her arms over her chest, defensive.

Naga whined and scratched at the door to be let out; Korra opened the door for her, then closed it. Amon’s back was to her as he began to tuck his clothes into the drawers. She could tell he was angrier with her than he was letting on, and the desire to win him over suddenly melded with the realization that they couldn’t have sex; a wave of neediness crashed over her.

She crossed the room to stand behind him, and pressed up against his back; her arms snaked around him. One hand gripped his muscled chest, and the other fell between his legs.

He tensed. “Korra, what are you doing?”

“What does it feel like I’m doing?” She gripped the warm fabric between his legs. The flesh beneath her palm began to harden, and she heard him suck in a harsh breath of air. Feeling her way across the fabric, her thumb navigated to the sensitive spot under the head, circling.

“This is highly inappropriate,” he said, but she could hear hesitation in his voice.

“Just makes it hotter, doesn’t it?” She kissed his shoulder blades. “Reminds me of the old days, when everything we did was secret. Forbidden.”

His voice was a low rumble: “If you keep talking like that…”

“What? You’ll lose control? Throw me onto the bed and take me? Wouldn’t that be a shame. The great Amon, whose control knows no bounds, undone by one little Avatar.” Her thumb stopped circling as she teased, “But if you want me to stop, I will.”

It was as if the words snapped his control entirely. He spun around and threw his mask onto the bed, then bent to press his mouth to hers.

For a second, she was frozen, shocked that her teasing had actually elicited a response, but then his tongue slid into her mouth, and she remembered herself. She combed her free hand into his hair and twisted, pulling it, and he bit her tongue. His hips ground against her until she finally plunged a hand down his pants to tug him free. The tip was already slick, and she knelt down to taste it, letting the flavour roll across her tongue.

Her name left his lips in a strangled gasp, and she glanced up at him. His head lolled back on his shoulders, the muscular lines of his throat and neck exposed, and she was tempted to stand and drag her teeth along the grooves, but the rigid erection in front of her face was too inviting.

“I wonder if I can make you yell,” she whispered, punctuating the sentence by swirling her tongue around him. His response was something so close to a whimper that a surge of power rushed through her. Her other hand dropped between her own legs, and just the first few strokes sent her hurtling toward orgasm. She could feel that he was already close, too, his cock twitching and hard in her mouth. His hand fell on top of her head and his fingers clawed into her hair, counter-thrusting against her movements with so much ferocity that she struggled to control her gag reflex. He was normally much more considerate, and she felt herself dizzied by his desperation.

Her orgasm overcame her so abruptly that her mouth split, and she was barely able to contain herself with a strangled gasp. Disoriented, her hand fell away from him, so he took over, frantically jerking, his tip still on her tongue.

“Korra,” he breathed. “I’m going to come.”

She recovered just in time to wrap her lips around him. He fell against her, his body heaving with his release, as she sucked him clean. Once he had finished, she looped her tongue around the flesh, lazily exploring him, until he shuddered and whispered for her to stop.

When she pulled away, he adjusted his pants, then sank to a seat on the bed, breathing hard. She sat beside him, her limbs tingling.

“Now I’m really not going to be able to look your father in the eye,” he said. His knuckles slid along her jaw, and then he fell back to the bed.

“Need a minute?” she asked smugly, still pleased that she had coaxed such a strong reaction out of him.

He nodded, his eyes sliding closed.

“I’ll tell them you’re tired from our travels.” She fondly tapped the sharp tip of his nose. “I’ll call you for dinner.”

“Thank you.” The words were barely formed, and she realized he was falling asleep. With a soft kiss to his forehead, she stood and left him to nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that escalated quickly. XD


End file.
